Conventional hand riveters are fixedly provided with a jaw assembly in a forward position or a downward position only.
Accordingly when rivets are not settable with a forward-type riveter or downward-type riveter owing to the shape of the work or other conditions, a riveter of the other different type must alternatively be used. This inconvenience leads to a serious reduction in rivet setting efficiency.